In Which You Never Make A Bet With Izo and Lose
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Just a short smut that I had to get out of my head! Or in which Ace makes the mistake that no Whitebeard pirate knows not to make...making bets with Izo.
1. Nurse Edition

Please forgive me but my mind really can't stop XD Anyway I hope you enjoy this little smut short with Ace and Marco! Enjoy! :3

* * *

"You can't be serious right? He's still sick from last week!"

"Which gives you the perfect chance with paying back that bet you lost! This is his last day he is going to stay in bed before he starts to work again! Come on don't you want to make some of his stress disappear?"

"Yeah but-!"

"Nope~ No but's, if's, and's or or's about it! Come on then! Get in the costume!"

Ace already knew this was going to be the end of him, Thatch would no doubt get some pictures somehow and distribute them for his amusement. To which Ace will promptly burn them and his hair but that was if he got pictures….

Which he always did show up at the most embarrassing times….

Ace sighed as he went in Izo's bathroom after the man, taking his clothes off as he put on the ones Izo wanted. The costume was a nurse one, red and black(mostly red) with it leaving almost nothing to the imagination with bows on the long sleeves that went up to his hands. It hugged all his curves just right, the end of the costume coming up to the middle of his thigh. Izo also

that he wear black panties to finish it up.

Then Izo began to apply his makeup, saying that nurses did this so he went with it. Then the last things Ace had to add to the costume to make it complete was the red pumps that Izo said he should wear as well, Ace didn't want to kill his feet while he was at it….

"Izo, I'm not wearing high heels!"

"Ace, do you want me to get Thatch?"

"..."

"Good, let me get those stilettos!"

Ace groaned as he saw Izo come back with the shoes, stiletto platform heels being at least 3 inches(not too bad, he supposed….), bright red with straps along the front with a bow decorating the front as well. It did go well with his costume….

"There you're all complete now! Try the pumps out Ace! Wouldn't do for you to fall flat on your face!"

Ace began walking and in a span of a few minutes he got walking in high heels easily.

"Good, but when you walk in front of Marco, make sure to give a little step as you go. I'll go get what you need to take care of Marco, ok? Just stay here until then, it'll only take a few minutes!"

Ace did just that until Izo came back, taking a good look at himself in the mirror until he he heard the door opening up revealing Izo pushing a cart in the room, thank god….

"Alright turns out someone was already heading there, so we don't have to wake! Here's all you need to take care of our bird~ You know how to use all this right?"

"Yeah, I had to take care of my little brother when I was younger so this is no problem…."

"Good, now go get him tiger!"

Ace only nodded moving the cart out the door, walking as fast as he could in the shoes with tripping, and before he knew it he was at Marco's door. He knocked on the door before hearing a soft "Come in." making his way inside. It was dark inside the room, Ace seeing Marco lying on his side turning to the person who had just entered his room.

Marco's eyes widen as he saw Ace in his nurse uniform, eyes basically undressing him right then and there. Ace pushed the cart closer to the Marco, and his bed letting it rest next to the bed, looking in Marco's eyes to see his pupils dilating, unbridled lust in them. He grabbed the thermometer first moving it to Marco.

"Hold this under your tongue for me please, Taicho?"

If Marco's bugle was evident enough that he was enjoying Ace costume then he didn't know how the other man would show it. Marco took the thermometer out of his hand, doing as Ace asked. Ace then went to get the medicine that was in a small cup for Marco, with a cup of water to help wash it down. Once the thermometer beeped, Ace took it out of Marco's mouth giving the medicine to Marco.

Marco put the medicine in his mouth washing it down with water before Ace started to walk to Marco's dresser to put down the thermometer when he accidentally dropped it. He didn't mean to but when he went to pick it up, bending over as he did so. That's when he heard the footsteps and before he could fully turn around, he felt rough hands grab his ass making him jolt up as a mouth attacked his neck.

"W-wait M-Marco! I-"

"You shouldn't tease me like this yoi….A man can only take so much, but when you bent down that drove me over the edge…."

Ace was blushing a very dark red, before he gasped at the feeling of those hands moved to his chest. They started to massage his pecs, Ace moving his hands to try to remove them but to no avail as the older of the two began to grind his hardening erection against him, Marco's front flushed against Ace's back.

"Ngghhhhh….Don't not….Aaaahhhhhh!"

"Tell me nurse, do you do this with all your male patients yoi? With the way you're acting I'm convinced so."

Ace panted not being able to retort as the feeling was being intensified by Marco using one of his hands to play with his nipples. The other hand stopped massaging his pec, going lower to cup him through the dress and his panties. Marco went to let his hand wander under the dress but thank god Ace caught the man's wrist before he could go any further and discover Ace had extra add ons….

"What's this? You were planning this weren't you my nurse, don't act like you don't want it yoi? But that's ok, I'm still have a bit of a cold so why don't you help warm me up?"

Ace didn't fully register the words before he was on the bed under Marco, sweating like a sinner in church.

And a sinner he was.

"But before we got to you warming me up why don't I give you what you came in here for ?"

Ace groaned as Marco went for his neck, unintentionally making his dress riding up, showing his panties and abdomen off. One of Ace's hands meeting Marco's shoulder as the other went to his mouth as he threw his head back, giving the older man more access to his neck.

Ace giving a muffled gasp as Marco grabbed his clothed erection, other hand massaging his chest again. Ace only faintly noticed the missing hand from his erection before his legs were hiked up to wrap around Marco's back, Ace just giving thanks to whatever gods that there were that Marco didn't notice him wearing-

"I like the addition of heel but also...

He quickly found his hand pinned above his head, a sharp squeeze of his cock almost had him sobbing for more.

Don't cover up your sounds. I want to hear them all yoi."

Ace came with a cry of the intense sensations, lying under the other as he came down from his high.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet yoi. I've still haven't got off ."

Ace groaned as he was being moved, not wanting to move after that becoming aware that he was upright in a sitting position. Ace blushed as he moaned when Marco rubbed up into him, Ace feeling everything Marco had to offer. Ace hands went to the other's chest, mapping out their father's crest. Ace felt not only his face flare but his whole body as Marco felt him up.

"Tell me Ace, who put you up to this?"

"Aaahhhhhh~ M-Marco~ Please!"

"I guess that doesn't matter since I'm going to be thoroughly enjoy you anyway, I just wanted to know who to give a month off from work yoi."

Ace began to cover himself up over the fact that Marco was going lower with his groping and he really didn't need the other commenting on what Izo made him add on with the cos-

"Is this why you grabbed my hand earlier? I see my nurse is even naughty then he is letting on yoi~"

Ace whined, not even trying to fight back as Marco moved the panties aside, letting his finger rim Ace's entrance. Ace's face was fully face and hidden as he felt another then another join the others currently in him. Ace opened his eyes slightly only to see the older male pulling at his sash and pants no doubt trying to get out of them but saw the other was only able to get his erection free due to their position.

"Do you feel as if you are ready to treat me nurse?"

He groaned at Marco,(knowing his face couldn't get any darker shade of red) as he kept the act up before he gasped as he felt the head of Marco's cock go into him, and the man's hands on his chest and ass. He could could only moan and arch as the other went deeper and deeper.

"I'm starting to think we both have a kink for this type of thing, I now know I do yoi."

Ace was totally wrong about not being ab-

"I don't hear you Ace~"

"You are such a perv-Aaaaahhhhh~"

"Yeah, I guess I've been hanging around Thatch too much huh?"

Ace couldn't help the moans spilling out of his mouth but smirked at the other before he just had to open his big mouth.

"I barely feel anything Marco, are you in yet?"

It seemed like a good idea….until Ace saw the dark look in the other's eyes as well as him being thrown backwards, Marco's leaving him only to slam back in making him scream out bloody murder.

And the sad thing was it probably alerted everyone on the ship of what they were doing….

"MarCO! I take iT All BACK! I-"

"Too late yoi~"

Ace was so close he could practically feel the coil in his stomach about to break as Marco was thrust hard(and he means hard), going to fist himself into completion until Marco's hand pushed both of his hands above his head, still thrusting deeply as he attacked his neck once again.

"No you naughty thing, you're going to cum untouched understand?"

Ace may have whined in protest but the twitch in his cock said different as Marco changed his angle ju-

"Marco! I'm going to-nnnggghhhhh!"

"Me too yoi, together my little dirty nurse?"

Ace arched his back as Marco leaned into his neck as they both came together. Ace's back hit the bed unceremonial as he came down from his high. Marco, for the most part, still in the same stop just panting heavily. Ace's eyes were half lidded as he made eye contact with the other, paling at the other's smirk.

"I wonder what else Izo has in his wardrobe~"

* * *

So this is just a little smut short, or in which I mean kinks. I'm think about doing more of these and seeing where it heads! Off to the depths of the internet! I will C you later until then!

Sapphire~


	2. Maid Edition

Ace in a maid costume this time. I honestly don't know what more to put, I should probably make this its own little series at this point. Hope this isn't too terrible guys! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

"Come on Izo, I paid off that debt from that bet! I absoul-"

"So you're going to refuse me Acey?~"

"..."

"That's what I thought plus I know Marco loved the last one you put on for him when he was sick so why not do a continuation?

"You're the devil Izo…."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nothing! What is it this time?"

"It's a secret until you see it and not to mention you can freely walk to Marco's in this! Try it on, here!"

Ace grabbed the hidden clothes(it had to be some sexual costume, Ace would bet on that) before he walked into Izo's bathroom, closing the door. Once he locked the door, he looked to the clothes, before his face turned 100 shards of red as he looked down at the most revealing maids costume he had ever saw.

He quickly opened the door to see Izo, sitting down on his bed with a fan covering the bottom half of his face.

"There is no way I can walk around with this on! It's too revealing!"

"You're not saying no to wearing it for Marco! Plus everyone will be gone tonight at the new bar at the island, even Pops! Marco said he wasn't going due to paperwork so you have to destress him!"

"Why me?!"

"Because you're the one who's less likely to get thrown in the sea by him!"

Ace mumbled as his face grew darker, before resigning him to his fate before he went back inside to put on the costume.

"Oh and by the way you might want to stay in here for a while before going to our phoenix! I have to go now Ace but remember to tell me the details later! Okay?~"

"Yeah I will…."

Ace sighed as he put the costume on, resembling a tomato the entire time as he put on everything Izo has given him knowing if he left a single piece out it might incur Izo's wrath. He sighed as he came out of the bathroom, making his way to Izo's bed. He sat down, rubbing his hand over he covers before scooting back and laying down. His hand went over to Izo's alarm setting it then closing his eyes, trying to get some rest before because who knows if Marco was going to give him any tonight.

He fell asleep relatively fast only to get up what he felt like were a few minutes later when the alarm went off. He got up and slipped on the black pumps( having no idea on where Izo got these things from….) before opening the door a bit, peeking out to see if anyone was still about on the ship. When he didn't see anyone he quickly made his way to Marco's empty room since Izo said he was going to get Marco to come back from him distracting the other, Ace finally getting to Marco's door opening it slowly.

He opened more of the door peeking around, looking side to each side of the room, seeing no one. whew, that was good, Marco wasn't here.

He walked in closing the door pushing his body against the door, head shifting for him to look up as he sighed knowing he was acting like a blushing virgin. Ace sighed again as he walked over to the bed, starting with that as he started to clean the room a bit. He organised some papers (looking at Marco's example of what he was organizing them into before he left), dusted a bit, did the bed, and he was now cleaning the floors as he began to wonder where Marco was. But he soon didn't need to worry about that since as soon as he got under the bed to give it a once over while cleaning on hands and knees, ass in the air.

What Ace did not notice was the door being opened before he finally caught on when his ass was grabbed then gropped, making Ace push his ass into the hands that he knew so well. Ace then decided that yes, he'd have to remove himself from under the bed even at the thought that this was still so embarrassing. He got up standing in front of the older man as he was practically being undressed. Ace barely noticed Marco moving forward as Ace was looking down before he was enveloped in an embrace by the other, feeling hands back on his ass.

"So tell me yoi, was this your idea from the last time or was this Izo's again? I'm glad Izo took my advice, I really like those heels from last time."

"Iz-aaaahhhhhhh~ You really are a perverrrtttt!"

"Hm? What was that?"

Ace yelped as he was pushed backwards, his knees hitting back against the edge of the bed.

"I know I'm thoroughly enjoying the view what about you Ace?"

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me already! Please!"

"I'll think about it yoi."

Ace blushed as he felt the other turn him around as he put his hands on the bed, whining as the feeling of warmth of the left hand leaving his ass. About to whine about it when his blush intensified when his skirt was lifted putting the back of his legs and ass on show. He heard Marco breath deep before his underwear was ripped off, not bothering to complain because Izo probably knew this was going to happen anyway.

Ace was focusing on the hand now massaging his right cheek, closing his eyes relishing in the feel of it before his eyes snapped open when he felt his hole being opened to take the toy that was put in their by himself as a added bonus from Izo.

"Oh? What a naughty thing yoi. I can't wait for this tight heat to be around my cock yoi. Let's play with this a bit, hm? Of this is what I think this is then where is the remote?"

Ace knew it was a bad idea so he didn't move to do anything...at least until a firm smack was distributed to his right cheek making his yell out.

"Good boys get treat and rewards when they do good things so be good and hand me the remote Ace~"

Ace bit his lip before sighing as he went to his thigh where a bandage was, unraveling it until the remote came into sight and Ace showed it to Marco letting the other grab it.

Ace was on his knees, trying to catch his breath as Marco hit the button up at the highest setting then back down to the lowest, building his sensitivity up into the sky. When Marco was done with that Ace thought he was going to catch a break only to arch in Marco as a wet organ entered him as the toy was put at a medium setting, Ace moaning as he came to the realization that it was Marco's tongue. Ace gripped the sheets tighter than he originally been, moaning into the sheet as well been a searing pain bloomed in his left cheek this time.

"Ah, ah yoi. I told you not to keep those noises from me. Now be a good maid and do as I say."

Marco went back to eating him out along with stretching him with his fingers as well, before Ace moaned as Marco hit a very sensitive spot in him.

"Marco I won't be able to-nnngghhhh! Take anymore if you keep goinnggggg!~"

"Don't come until I say so yoi. Oh and it's Taicho to you, remember?"

Marco moved his right hand to slid up Ace's chest, playing with his pec having Ace literally to hold his pleasure in least he be punished even more than he felt he was being now.

"Marco-Taicho~ Please! I just want you to fuck me till I can't walk! I want you to cum inside so everyone knows who I belong to! I need you to-aaahhhhh!"

Ace was now on his back and before he knew what was going on something was thrusted in all the hilt of him making him cry out and closing his eyes. When Ace opened them he went to speak but didn't have much time after that to get any words out before a tongue invaded his parted mouth. Both moaned into the kiss as Marco began thrusting harshly into the tight, warm channel around him, they part as Ace needed air all the while Marco latched his mouth onto Ace's pec, shifting his angle until he was hitting the other's prostate.

"I'm so- nggghhhh, close! Marco!

Marco only respond was thrusting faster as he switch from one pec to the other, hand taking Ace in hand to help the other reach completion. With all the simulation Ace was getting from his lover it didn't take long for him to reach his end and spill over the edge, cumming all over Marco's hand and spilling some on their stomachs. Marco on the other hand took a few more thrusts into the spasming tight channel before he came inside his dark haired lover.

Marco collapsed on the other, both taking deep breaths before Marco rolled so that Ace was straddling him with Marco still in the boy as he gave a hard thrust.

"Ready for round two yoi?"

Ace just whimper as the older man began to plow him from the bottom, resigning himself to his fate.

*Next Morning*

"So! Marco! How did you like the surprise I gave you last night?"

"I liked it. I appreciate that you thought of it yoi."

"Of course, you need some appreciation and rest for all the work you do! So tell me about things I can improve or keep?"

"Keep the pumps, and change the costume again next time as well. Everything else is fine yoi."

"Great! Any suggestions for the next costume?"

"Hm….maybe bondage, I like the thought of him bound to my bed yoi…."

"Don't I get a say in this?!"

"Nope~."

"Not really yoi."

~Sapphire


End file.
